


Accident

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Canon Temporary Character Death, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: In Takeru's defence, ghosts don't need to use the bathroom.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



Takeru was happy to be alive again. He had missed food, and drinks, and sleep, and things that were really mundane but he hadn't done them in over 6 months.  
One feeling that Takeru had kind of forgotten about when he was dead was the feeling of a full bladder. Or specifically, the fact that drinking water before going to bed would cause it.  
It was so stupid of him to forget basic human functions. But since he didn't eat or drink anything when he was a ghost, he didn't really need to use the toilet. He had still washed his hands and brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair and showered when Akari reminded him, but everything else was forgotten.  
So the night after his first full day as a living human again, he didn't use the toilet before going to bed. Why would he?  
Takeru woke up the next day to a weird feeling. The sheets below him were really wet.  
Takeru got up and pulled back his covers to see what it was.  
"Oh no," Takeru covered his face and looked away. He could almost pretend it was water if it didn't definitely smell like pee.  
Takeru, 18 and a half, had come back to life and one of the first things he did was wet the bed like a child.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Takeru? Are you awake yet?" Akari asked, opening the door slightly to see Takeru standing next to his bed. She turned the light on. "Good morning- what is it?" she asked as Takeru's face turned red.  
"Um, I, I, it was an accident," Takeru explained as he started to cry. Akari walked over and saw the large stain on the covers.  
"Oh," Akari paused for a moment before stripping the sheet off the bed. "Hey, it's okay. I'll just put it in the laundry."  
Takeru didn't say anything, now realizing that he was wearing wet pajama pants in front of his childhood friend.  
"Do you want to get dressed? I can leave," Akari offered.  
"I'm going to have a shower," Takeru decided, hoping that could get rid of his disgusting feelings.  
"Okay. It's okay. Accidents happen sometimes, even to people who didn't die."  
Takeru hugged Akari for a moment before heading to the bathroom.  
He would have to get used to these human things again.


End file.
